


The Spirit that Denies

by The_Ghoul



Series: AO3 Works Related FanArt [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Dark, Fanart, Impact Play, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghoul/pseuds/The_Ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for an amazing dark story by Donna_Immaculata</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit that Denies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donna_Immaculata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Spirit that Denies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177761) by [Donna_Immaculata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata). 



I might actually transform the idea, the feelings and the mood of this amazing story to a proper painting sometime... For now, i've got this...


End file.
